Dmoz.pk
Dmoz.pk is a Pakistan based web directory and contains lists of the websites which are only related to Pakistan. Database is categorized into different topics. Dmoz.pk have no relation or affiliation with Dmoz.org (Open Directory Project - ODP). Industry * Internet * Web Directory * Web Development About Dmoz.pk Dmoz.pk is a comprehensive human-edited index of Pakistani websites and contains brief information about the listed organization. The idea behind is that, most of the web directories which are related to Pakistan are mainly focus to run Google Ad sense or Paid. So there is a need of free web directory, without Advertisements. Dmoz Pakistan launched Dmoz.pk as Pakistan Web Directory for free for all Pakistani websites which are owned by Pakistani Nationals. Submitted links are verified once suggested before coming online. Main Categories * Directory of Pakistani Arts Non-commercial websites related to Arts and Entertainment. * Pakistan Business Directory Websites related to Business and Economy within Pakistan. * Directory of Educational Departments in Pakistan Educational institutions operating in Pakistan. * Government of Pakistan Websites of Pakistani Government. * Directory of Health Department in Pakistan Websites of health related departments. * Internet Services Providers in Pakistan Pakistani websites providing Internet and related services. * Maps and Views Website providing maps and images related to Pakistan. * Directory of Pakistani News and Media News and Media websites operating in Pakistan. * Provinces of Pakistan Provincial websites in indexed in categorized format. * Recreation and Sports Links of Non-commercial sports organizations operating in Pakistan. * Science and Environment Links of Science and Environment organizations operating in Pakistan. * Society and Culture Links related to Society and Cultural, organizations operating in Pakistan. * Transportation Websites of transport related departments operating in Pakistan. * Travel and Tourism Websites of Travel and Tourism related departments operating in Pakistan. Major Sub Categories Provincial Categories: * Islamabad: List of the Websites related to Islamabad * Balochistan: List of the Websites related to Balochistan * FATA: List of the Websites related to Federally Administered Tribal Areas * Gilgit Baltistan: List of the Websites related to Gilgit Baltistan * Jammu Kashmir: List of the Websites related to Jammu Kashmir * Khyber Pakhtunkhwa: List of the Websites related to Khyber Pakhtunkhwa * Punjab: List of the Websites related to Punjab * Sindh: List of the Websites related to Sindh Kids and Teens Category: * Kids and Teens Special category for Kids and Teens of Pakistan. Urdu Website Category: * Urdu Websites Special category for Urdu Websites related Pakistan. External links * Read before submitting a link: Terms of Use. * Main page of the Directory: Dmoz.pk * Brief information about: Pakistan * Facebook page: Pakistan Web Directory See Also * Pakistani Web Directories * Dmoz Pakistan References * Wikidweb * Dmoz.pk on: Alexa.com * Dmoz.pk on: Aboutus.org * Enic.PK First business search engine of Pakistan * How to suggest a website. * Crunchbase.com * Pakistan Web Directory by Dmoz Pakistan Related Domains * Informative Website of Pakistan. Category:Pakistani Websites Category:Pakistan Category:Web Directories Category:Information